


Diva You Know

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn cannot let go of the possibilities.





	Diva You Know

Her break up with Johnny devastated her, left her broken; she was the riskiest bet for his heart to make and somehow he had let her kiss him.  
  
It was enough to make him remember how it felt to want her, to yearn to be the man she depended on in every possible; however, the fear of rejection caused him to hesitate.  
  
“I am so sorry. Feel free to tell me how unreasonable and inconsiderate I am because I won’t disagree.”  
  
Shawn did nothing she asked of him, allowing his lips to return to hers and silence their mutual doubts.


End file.
